New stage: Not Only Gravitation!
by MiannuTsu
Summary: have you ever wondered what happened after the Gravitation series ended right after episode 13? were you imagining what would the continuation be? If so, this is the story for you! Shuichi's in Japan and Yuki still hasn't come back from New York! Will he be back? when? is their relationship ready for the next stage? let's see what happens!


In the Gentle moonlight:

(i'm apologizing for my English..this is merely a third language i learned at school and reading short stories. hope you understand)

Shuichi came home after a very long and tiring day at work just as crazy as always, K shooting people (random people) and blackmailing all of them,

Hiro's day dreaming about his new girlfriend which was none else then Yuki's previous fiancée Ayaka chan!

Fujisaki's scolding everyone and going crazy when none listens, and of course Sakano-san losing his mind and stressing out of every little thing.

As insane as always, but on the other hand that is the way they had the work done, this is just how they did it.

Shuichi kicked his shoes aside and in a reflex shouted "Yuki! I'm home!", but there was no answer and the place was dark. "Right..." whispered Shuichi to himself with a light laugh "Yuki isn't back yet", He thought just how silly he looked a few seconds ago calling the beautiful writer's name when he's clearly not home.

It's been 2 weeks since the time Shuichi flew all the way to New York in an American military jet, just before the concert where he was about to introduce the new song he wrote...the same song Yuki had mocked that day in the park, their first encounter.

OH GOD it was so scary! Shuichi recalled, and totally crazy of K to be able to make that kind of a thing happen…K probably has some very serious past as a secret military agent or something, there's just no other explanation to what he saw K could do.

That time Shuichi came exactly on time, if he was a few minutes late, there's no telling what Yuki could have done with that gun he held in his hands. The singer had some understanding about the pain Yuki was going through with all the memories of Yuki Kitazawa, the man Yuki was trying so badly to forget. But Shuichi thought that his lover was over that, when he told him the whole thing after their first official date,

"Ah…my and Yuki's date" said Shuichi with a dreamy expression while sitting on the couch, BUT, he still had questions to ask, so many! his expression got uncertain and serious.

Shuichi kept recalling the moment he saw the blonde man sitting in that wrecked old house in the middle of the cold winter of New York with that gun; Shuichi knew what the writer was planning to do... and of course he couldn't let Yuki do that, no way in hell!

He loved this man so much! Shuichi knew he had to show him that! Show his love for Yuki, show him that he CAN LET IT GO and he CAN MOVE ON.

as the memories and the deep thoughts appeared in Shuichi's head, he moved slowly to the L shaped sofa.

He knew Yuki could be strong, and as he had made it quite clear to his lover that even if he died, the singer didn't plan to let him get away as easily as that! Shuichi was incredibly serious when he had said that, such thing as death couldn't separate them, ever.

When he looked at Yuki, who was smiling beautifully in the moonlight saying "you really do…have zero talent" ,Shuichi had felt an incredible relief, knowing that he gave up on the suicide idea, and that Yuki feels the same for Shuichi…

at least he hoped so.

He shook his head trying to get his thoughts straight as he says cheerfully "Yuki's defiantly going to be fine! I just know that! He knows… he knows how much I love him!" he said as optimistic as always. And yet, he was still wondering when Yuki planned to come back.

"I'm over thinking things again! Hahaha I'm better off being stupid!" said Shuichi with a cheerful voice, still sitting in the dark while remembering all the events from 2 weeks ago.

"Yuki…" whispered Shuichi, "as long as it takes…I'm still here" he turned his head to the large window and saw a beautiful round moon gazing at him,Shuichi's eyes got a softer look almost tearful, but those weren't tears of sadness but of feelings overflowing.

Yeah, the pink haired boy had such gentle, yet strong feelings for the blonde writer. Shuichi still had a little fear of Yuki not coming back, but he turned down this thought immediately, he believed in Yuki, he knew that he would be back.

As the singer looked at the window, he wondered if his beloved one could see the same round and shining moon in New York, even a glance of it. the night sky were clean of any clouds, so simple and breathtaking.

"The only one I know that looks this shiny, clean, elegant and pretty is Yuki…" Shuichi mentioned to himself. suddenly he jumpd on the place as if shoked by electricity, "I know!" cried the energetic boy with excitement, "I know! I know!" he continued, as he runs all over the place to look for a piece of paper and a pen, "I know what my next song is going to be about!" his eyes sparkled as he shouted " I'll show him that I'm not a lousy lyrics writer! Bahahahaha" he laughed out loud!

Suddenly, calming down he turned his head to look at the moon once more "just hurry up Yuki and come home…ne?" And the stunning moon just looked back at a smiling Shuichi Shindou,

Very silently.

and what's about Yuki who's in New York? to be continued!


End file.
